Ten Lies They Tell You In Middle School
by Witch Hunter Robin
Summary: I don't know what this is but it is based on the book Speak. It is from my point of view.


Ten Lies They Tell You in Middle School  
  
1.We are here to help you. 2.You will have enough time to get to your class before the bell rings. 3.The dress code will be enforced. 4.No smoking is allowed on the school grounds. 5.Our-football team will win the championship this year. 6.We expect more from you here. 7.The counselor is always available to listen. 8.Your schedule was created with you in mind. 9.Your locker combo is private. 10.These will be the years you will look back on fondly.  
  
Day 1  
  
All the eight graders are herded into the lunchroom. We fall into clans: Jocks, Country Clubbers, Idiot Savants, Cheerleaders, Human Waste, Eurotrash, Future Fascists of America, Big Hair Chix, the Marthas, Suffering Artists, Goths, Shredders. I am clanless. I wasted the last weeks of August watching bad cartoons. I didn't go to the mall, the lake, or the pool, or answer the phone. I have entered middle school with the wrong hair, the wrong clothes, the wrong attitude. And I have no one to sit with. I am an outcast. I fall back into my own world, and imagine everyone in tuxedos and bad prom dresses. I start to laugh and it gets me another odd look from my history teacher. He is tall, blond and according to Mare-Bear, very intelligent. I told her he has to to be a teacher. I call him Mr. Buff, since according to Alex, he is a total history buff. Then there is my English teacher; I call him, Mr. Drama. When I was here in the 6th grade, he was the drama teacher, I liked him then and I still do now. Principal Principal begins his speech. I remember the last parent teacher conference from the year before. History Teacher: I think we need to explore the family dynamics at work here. Mother: She's jerking us around to get attention. Me: [in my head] Would you listen? Would you believe me? Fat chance. Dad: Well, something is wrong. What have you done to her? I had a sweet, loving little girl last year, but as soon she comes up here, she clams up, skips school, and flushes her grades down the toilet. What have you done to her?  
  
I fall back out of my past memories and back into the present. Principal Principal is still talking. It's like he can't shut up or he will like pass out or something. I fall asleep and dream, hoping I won't wake up.  
  
The bell rings and I'm pushed off of the bench on to the floor. I'm stepped on by a number of people before getting pulled up by Mr. Buff. "You should be a little more careful. Next time try to stay on your feet." He smiles and I just stare. First time a teacher has helped me at school. He frowns and asks what's wrong. I say nothing but a quick thank you and bow at the waist then run away. Mare-Bear always said I remind her of some shy, young middle school student from Japan. I've always given her dirty looks until now. I realize that she was right and it pisses me off slightly and I go and hid in the bathroom until the bell rings. I kept all of my old hall passes from last year so that way in case I needed them this year I would have a pass. I look out of the stall and frown at the sight. Four Cheerleaders are standing at the sinks. They all look the same because of the uniforms and it frustrates me even further, and I growl loudly so they look around scared of what might be in here. Two of them look at each other and say that they are leaving and the other two follow. I clamber out of the stall and out of the bathroom only to go head to head with IT. IT smiles and says, "Hi babe!" I don't look up. IT looks at me and lifts my head and says again, "Hi!" this time more desperate. My eyes narrow as IT lets my head go and grabs my bottom. I slap IT and walk to Mr. Drama's class. IT yells at me and I keep walking. I go into the class only to get a detention for being late for class. He shows me my assigned seat and goes back to the front of the class. He starts talking and every one groans except for me. I enjoy the class. He laughs after a student falls asleep and I knock his hand out from under his head. The only problem is the kid is a Jock so I know I'm in trouble. I run to the lunchroom not because I want to but because I'm getting pushed with the flow of the crowd. When I find my feet, I look up to see I'm standing in front of the ala Carte. I curse under my breath and walk forward when the lady behind the counter calls "NEXT!" I realize I have been standing for to long when a girl cut in front of me and starts ordering food. When she finishes, a flock of cheerleaders surrounds her and she disappears. I order my food and walk away. I look around and don't find anyone to sit by. I sigh, and then out of nowhere a hand grabs my arm and pulls me to a front table. I look up to see a girl about my height, red hair, Blue- Gray eyes, and pale skin. Me: [shaking] Areena you scared me! Areena: Sorry, I forgot about that. So have you seen HIM yet? I nod and Areena clenches my hand. Areena: Guess what, You're about to see him again. I look at the doors and IT comes in. All of the cheerleaders are drooling over IT as he gets his lunch. Areena fake gags and he comes over and sits across from me and I become a statue. IT: What are two lovely girls like you sitting here all alone. Me: [silent] Areena: Bug Off! Haven't you caused enough damage yet?! All the cheerleaders are upon her yelling at her about being dis- respectful. I shut them up. Me: Why does he deserve respect, when he dis-respects us? The cheerleaders scuttle away. IT sits and stares at me. IT: What do you mean? I've never DIS-respected anyone! Areena: Ya, sure you haven't. Like you didn't dis-respect me. You son of a... Mr. Buff walks up and she stops talking. Mr. Buff: Is there a problem here ladies? Areena: This scum is bothering us. Sorry that's an insult to scum all over the universe. IT glares at her. If glares were like flame, Areena would be a pile of ashes. Mr. Buff: Try to be polite. Ryan, Please move. I look at IT, finally knowing his name. I never thought of him as a Ryan, I thought that Ray would have fit him better. Oh well. Areena: Get the hell away from our table, Ryan. IT: Don't be so pushy! IT smiles at me and I lose my appetite. I run out the door hoping no one will follow. To my distaste some one does. Hamburgerhair: Where do you think you're going! Get back here! I keep running not even paying any attention to the man/lady screaming at me from the lunch room doors. I look in front of me to see some guy that I used to chase in the sixth grade. I try to remember his name. Andy or Adam. My brain overloads and he pokes me in the ribs. I cuss and he calls me a "Michael Tremain Lover" and I cuss at him again. He laughs and I through a book at him. I finally remember his name. Andy. Got to remember that, in case I have to go to trial. 


End file.
